


Carter and Archie fucked up.

by rubberplant



Category: The Chocolate War - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Anger, Angry Sex, Angst and Porn, Bruises, Carter centric, Choking, Established Relationship, Face Punching, From Sex to Love, Guilt, Hate to Love, Implied Consent, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Narrator Centric, Pain, Past Abuse, Past physical abuse, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Canon, Punching, Romantic Face Punching, There is consent dont worry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, Violent Sex, Violent Thoughts, because I dont remember the second book, by a couple months, though the porn is kinda the plot, underage because highschool, yes thats a tag and it applies 100 percent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberplant/pseuds/rubberplant
Summary: Carter leaves bruises on Archie’s pale skin. Many on his thighs and hips, where Archie makes him count the finger marks. But there are always a few on his neck. Archie touches those bruises gently and grins.or,Archie and Carter deal with their internalized guilt over Renault in really, really bad ways.
Relationships: Archie Costello/John Carter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Carter and Archie fucked up.

**Author's Note:**

> recommended listening- Choke by IDK HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME

Archie’s brain is fucked. Carter makes this observation to Obie one day and Obie agrees profusely and laughs in his evil, bitter little way.

“You know what he needs?”

“...What?”

“Therapy- This whole goddamn school needs it. Renault needs it. Goober needs it. Hell, you and Archie probably need it most of all.”

They are in an empty classroom at night. The Vigils own the school after dark so they might as well use it. They've arranged so no one comes in.

Archie lies, naked and relaxed, on a table. Carter is rolling a condom onto his painfully hard cock. Archie watches him with barely concealed arousal. He’s gone quiet and won’t talk until this is done.

He walks up to the table, wrenches Archie’s legs apart, and lines his cock up to Archie’s hole. Carter bottoms out in one thrust, as usual. He’s not careful. He’s not gentle. He gets tired of Archie watching so he pins his skull to the table with one large hand and feels intimately how his throat moves with the other. He scrapes pink swirls on the skin of his neck with his fingernails. He feels him swallow. 

Archie’s jaw tilts open nearly imperceptibly and Carter grips his chin with his fingers and hisses at him to shut the fuck up.

He hovers over his body, panting raggedly, and knows he could kill Archie easily. He thinks about this as his hands clench Archie’s inner thighs way too hard and as he ruts into him way too hard, so hard. Archie moans through clenched teeth and Carter does the same though his mouth is open and he pants as well, knowing he doesn't look nearly as pretty as how Archie does below him on the table.

  
Carter leaves bruises on Archie’s pale skin. Many on his thighs and hips, where Archie makes him count the finger marks. But there are always a few on his neck. Archie touches those bruises gently and grins. 

Carter wonders how Archie can be so obsessed with pain.

  
Vigil meetings have become… Interesting. The atmosphere is the same as it always was- The awful dark claustrophobia of dozens of evil, bitter little jeers. Carter sits up in the President’s chair and tries to keep everything calm. This is goddamn stressful because he’s gotten used to people like this now, and he knows how fast the mass can turn into something bigger, darker, too powerful to control.

He watches Archie work. He thinks about the parallels, actually- the parallels between how he used to know Archie and how he knows him now.

It kind of puts him on edge- he didn’t notice it before but what Archie’s doing in front of all of them is blatantly… _suggestive_. The way he whispers in the kid’s ear, the way he tugs at his clothes and adjusts his tie, brushing his shoulders. He rests his chin on his shoulder, right next to the kid's red face, just as though he had nowhere better to put it. The kid looks terrible but Carter notices the tension. It’s goddamn delicious. 

He’s also gained a new appreciation for Archie’s method- He used to be annoyed by the way he took his time, did everything too slow. But he’d mess with his target, getting deeper and deeper inside him until he’ll do anything he wants…

Now Carter is almost completely certain Archie’s done the same with him, somehow. 

One night Archie started to (really, actually,) choke, badly- His face turned gray and he lifted his hands to his throat but they went horrifyingly limp before they got there. Carter let go of him and pulled out with a low wail and his head buzzed white-hot with fear. 

He was so scared. His hands shook as he petted at Archie’s terrible, pale face, trying to see if he was all right and if he hadn’t killed him. He didn’t know if this was too far. He didn't know if this was still a game. 

_His thoughts flashed back to Renault and he realized this was how they all felt on the football field that night._

Archie woke up a few seconds later, his voice hoarse as he asked him quietly what had happened. Next he said he wanted to keep going. But Carter’s erection was hopelessly dead and besides he didn’t trust himself touching Archie anymore that night.

When he got home he rested his hands around his own neck and imagined how it’d have felt to have his life choked out of him. He drifts to sleep, alternating his thoughts between what would have happened if he hadn’t let go and what would’ve happened if he had stayed.

  
There’s another night similar to the other one. The memory of Archie going horribly limp still hasn’t faded for Carter, and maybe that’s why things happened the way they did.

They’re actually in the middle of it when Archie suddenly moans and asks urgently if Carter would punch him.

“Punch you?” Carter repeats, caught off guard because he’s not used to hearing his voice during this, even though it’s in a tone he’s never heard from Archie, ever.

“Yes punchme, in the face,” Archie moans, even more urgently than before-

They both gasp and Carter’s fist hurts. As a boxer he doesn't throw punches without putting thought into it but- Archie groans and begs him to do it again, do it again, Carter…

_It feels so goddamn good_

He stops and he can’t even really see except for a streak of blood, where’d that come from? He didn’t do this, did he? Archie is gasping and crying horribly while blood drips from his nose and from somewhere above his eye.

“Again, do it again, Carter...” He sobs. 

  
And Carter does it again. 

  
After Carter’s done Archie gets dressed and leaves to clean his fucked up face. Carter is also fully clothed and is sitting up straight in a chair and trying to remember how to cry, because this seems like a really good time for it. 

Archie comes back in. Carter only notices once Archie slides onto his lap and kisses softly at the dry corners of his eyes...

Tears start to come. Carter realizes Archie has begun to kiss him properly on the mouth now. But now he gets it, he knows two things perfectly. One, that this has had _everything_ to do with Renault. Two, that-

_they both fucked up so, so bad..._


End file.
